The present invention refers to a vehicle roof rack having a rail as one of its elements. Each end of the rail is supported by a support foot on the roof of the motor vehicle. Each support foot has a fastening bolt at one end of the foot for attaching it to the roof of the vehicle and has an insertion bolt at the other end of the foot for attaching the foot to the rail.
A roof rack for vehicles is generally comprised of two rails which extend along the side edges of the surface of the roof. The rails are supported, at least at their ends, by support feet which rest on the surface of the roof. Transverse carriers for receiving loads can be arranged on the rails. The traditional roof rack has the disadvantages that the cost of manufacture of the support feet is too great and, furthermore, their weight is too heavy since, as a rule, they are developed as solid metal bodies.